Where'd you all go? it's time to eat cake!
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: Today is a special day , but no one's to be found! What is kitty Smith to do ? Even yet...where in heavens name is every one! Dedicated to my friend captainameliagirl aka Kitty Smith


An alarm clock blaired , sleepushly Kitty Smith reached over and smacked at it...it not being hers but her Cousin Britt's in the other room.  
"Britt! Cut that thing off!" she yeled getting no responce..."what tha heck Britt.." she mumlbed getting up and out of bed walking out of her room into her cousins seeing she wasn't even there.  
"That loon must've already went to breakfast.." she then went by then calender and perking up. It was her birthday ! She quickly dressed and dashed down the stairs usually Amelia , her aunt , cooked a special break fast for her and Britt's birthdays.  
"Aunt Amelia? Britt! I-...you guys aren't in here..."Kitty said confused like and begin looking all around for her Aunt and older cousin not finding them any it clicked with her! Her uncle Delbert would be home! He was doing reserch for a new book he was writing on...something Kitty didn't remember all anyone knew is it was a ton of big words.  
She walked ddown into the basement to his and Amelia's office. Sure enough there he was typing away onthr type writer, talking t him self and reading over his writings while rocking one of the four babies they had.  
"Uncle Delbert?"  
"Yes Kitty?" he said not lifting his head up from his current tasks.  
"Wheres Aunt Amelia and Britt?"  
"I'm not sure...I think they said something about paying the electric bill or milk man...one of the two. "  
"Oh.."  
"Something troubleing you Katalina?" he said glancing at her above his glasses.  
"Well Uncle Delbert to day is my- " Before she could finish the other four baies started crying from up stairs leaving the doctor to run off placing the baby he did have in Kitty's arms.  
Kitty sighed and looked down, "Hi Tillie." She said petting the babies golden curly locks which caused her to goo and giggle. Tillie was the youngest girl Doppler quadtruplet born right before her only brother Sunny , she has bright blue eyes and the blondest of hair one ever seen not a platnum blond like Kitty's more a golden yellow blonde.  
"Atleast you probably remember it's my birthday , right girl?" Kitty mused to the three month old.  
Not long after that Delbert ran back down in a frantic , " Sunny has an ear infection can you watch the others? thankyou love you bye." With that he dashed back up the stairs.  
"Alright then...guess I'm baby sitting on my birthday..that no one has took time to remember- wait! Auntie Tori! she never forgets anything!" Kitty said holding Tillie up to her eye level and going over to the holophone and dialing up her aunt's number.  
"Hullo?" A worn voice said not to long later.  
"Hi auntie!" Kitty said in a smiling voice.  
"Oh Katalina , it's you ... Happy Birthday dear." she said with a small but radiant smile.  
"You remebered! "  
"Of course I did...I'm not that old Katalina.."  
"No! no it's just...no one remembers... "  
"No one?"  
"Nope, Aunt Amelia and Britt left to the market...and I'm baby sitting.."  
"Katalina dear you needn't let there slip ups get you down...I'm sure they remember love."  
Kitty just nodded and herd a sound from upstairs.  
"Did you hear that?!"  
But Victoria wasnt on the line anylonger.  
"Oh man oh man oh man!" Kitty whispered rashly looking at Tillie then to the basement door.  
"Alright Tiller someone is in the house...and we gotta stop 'em...you with me? " The baby only giggled and cooed.  
"Good deal then." Kitty said before inching her way to the stairs where the sound came from and into the kitchen. There wasn't any one there or any wher ein the house but she noticed a white box on the table.  
"It's..."Kitty started peering over the box to its clear lid, " A cake?!"  
"SURRPISE!"  
"Ah!" Kitty jumped and turned around seeing all her friends and family standing around each grinning and bearing gifts including , Delbert and Sunny.  
"Who...what ...when ...huh?!"  
"Simple Kit-Kat , Aunt Amelia and I woke up early this morning and left to get the cake , We left uncle Delbert here has a diversion , and then we had aunt victroia in as well. "  
"You guys are amazing."  
"don't tell us that till you have had the cake." Victoria said in a teasing tone.  
"whats is it? "  
"It's a new flavor created inspired by you , made by your baker boy." Britt chuckled.  
"Oh?"  
"Aye hun' Nutella Caramel." Alex grined as her eyes widen.  
"Lets eat cake!"  
this was certainly a birthday no one would forget.  
A/n  
YES! it's kitty's birthday and I'm early but with my wifi I NEVER know when it's gunna work :So I'd rather be early then late =p  
Happy birthday CaptainAmeliagirl my dear friend *huuuuuuuuuuuuggggggg* :D :D :D :D


End file.
